


What Might Have Been

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Ulaz's plan to free Champion does not go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

  


  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
